Abuse
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo is being abused by Aoyuck. What happens when Kisshu finds out? R&R please!


**Abuse**

_**Set after the series.**_

_What am I doing? _Ichigo wondered as she headed to another date with Aoyama, her boyfriend. _I don't know why I still go out with him; he's a jerk who hits me. _But deep down, she knew why. She knew he'd hurt her friends if she didn't go out with him. So she continued going out with him, even though it caused her nothing but pain.

_**In another part of Tokyo: **__What am I doing? _Kisshu wondered. _Ichigo's probably still with that treehugger, and she'll just reject me again. Why do I bother? _But like Ichigo, he knew the answer to the question. He loved her with all his heart; there really wasn't anything he could do about it. He kept searching for her.

_**Back with Ichigo: **_She had reached the meeting place, and found Aoyuck waiting for her. "You're late again," he said. "When are you going to be on time?"

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said. "I just have trouble with being on time."

"Obviously," Aoyuck sneered. "Let's go." He grabbed her wrist, causing her to wince, and started pulling her toward a large park.

Mentally sighing, Ichigo followed.

_**With Kisshu: **_He had reached the same park, and was flying around, looking for Ichigo. He saw a flash of red, and quickly looked over. It was Ichigo, and she was with the treehugger. Kisshu noticed something odd, though. She didn't look happy- at all. And it looked the treehugger was pulling her somewhere. Puzzled, Kisshu landed in a nearby stand of trees and hid, watching as the two sat down on a bench across the path.

_**With Ichigo: **_"Ichigo, you haven't said anything," Aoyuck said.

"I have nothing to say," Ichigo said. "I know you don't like it when I talk anyways."

Aoyuck snarled and slapped her hard enough to push her off the bench.

Kisshu had watched the whole thing, and when he saw Aoyuck hit HIS kitten, he snapped. He walked out of the trees as Aoyuck started to pull Ichigo up, then ran over and kicked Aoyuck in the side, forcing him to let go of Ichigo. Both of them looked up, and Ichigo asked, "Kisshu, you came back?"

"Yes," Kisshu said. "Apparently I should have come back sooner, however. How long has this been going on?"

"Since after the battle," Ichigo said. "He threatened to kill my friends if I didn't go out with him, and then he started hitting me whenever I did something he didn't like."

"Then he can die," Kisshu snarled, and took out his swords.

Aoyuck looked panicked, and turned to run. Kisshu was faster, and got in front of him, then stabbed him through the heart as he tried to back up. As Aoyuck fell to the ground, Kisshu created an energy ball and incinerated the body. Then he let his swords disappear and turned back to Ichigo.

Ichigo had watched the whole thing, and when Kisshu turned, she asked, "I'm safe now?"

Kisshu smiled, and said, "As long as I'm around, I'll make sure of it, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo came over and hugged him, burying her face in his chest as he hugged back. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," he said softly, stroking her hair.

"You didn't know," Ichigo said softly. "Do you still love me?"

"I always will, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said softly. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," Ichigo said softly. She sounded sleepy, and Kisshu got worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm tired…" Ichigo said.

Kisshu picked her up, and said, "Let's get you home."

"K…." Ichigo said sleepily.

Kisshu smiled and teleported her to her room, then set her down on the bed. She took off her shoes, and asked, "Can you stay?"

"Of course," Kisshu said. He sat down next to her on the bed, and started stroking her hair as she curled up and went to sleep, purring.

A few hours later, Ichigo woke up to find that Kisshu had fallen asleep next to her. Then the doorbell rang, and Kisshu stirred. "What was that?" he asked sleepily.

"My doorbell," Ichigo said. "I'll go see who it is."

"K, yell if they're here to attack you or something," Kisshu said, sitting up.

Ichigo smiled and ran downstairs as the doorbell rang again. She opened the door to see Ryou. "What's up?" she asked.

"The aliens are back," Ryou said.

"Oh, so it's not just Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

"Kisshu's here?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, he was kind enough to get rid of Aoyama, and then he took me home," Ichigo said.

"Then I guess he can stay," Ryou sighed. "Why didn't you tell us about Aoyama? We figured it out, but didn't want to say anything."

"He threatened to kill all of you and my parents if I didn't go out with him," Ichigo said. "And since his dad's a gun enthusiast, I had no doubt that he'd do it. I'm glad Kisshu incinerated him."

"Well, at least you're safe," Ryou said. "Is Kisshu going to be living with you?"

"I haven't asked yet, but I hope so," Ichigo said. "I love him."

"Lettuce was kissing Pai earlier," Ryou commented. "And Pudding and Taruto went off to eat candy."

Suddenly they heard teleportation, and Kisshu appeared, then said, "Why didn't you call us? Pai kissing Lettuce would be fun!"

"Taruto got a picture," Ryou commented. "It's at the Café."

"Koneko-chan, let's go!" Kisshu said excitedly.

"Let's put shoes on first," Ichigo said.

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said, and teleported her upstairs. They got shoes on, and went back downstairs. "Blondie already left," Kisshu commented. "Oh well." He took Ichigo's hand, and teleported to the Café.

They were in luck; Lettuce and Pai were kissing again. Kisshu snickered when they didn't notice the teleportation. Then he snapped his fingers, and a small camera appeared. He snapped a photo- then started laughing.

Pai and Lettuce broke the kiss off, and Pai asked wearily, "Kisshu, why are you laughing?"

"I just got the perfect picture!" Kisshu said. "Now I can blackmail you!"

"You do that anyways," Pai grumbled. "Where were you, anyways?"

"Saving Ichigo from the treehugger," Kisshu said. "I incinerated him for hitting Ichigo."

"Isn't Kisshu wonderful?" Ichigo asked.

"Mmph," Pai said.

"Kisshu, do you want to come live with me?" Ichigo asked, ignoring Pai.

"Really?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

Ichigo smiled at his enthusiasm, and said, "Really."

Kisshu smiled happily, and said, "I'd love to, Koneko-chan."

**I know it's pretty short, but I had an idea and wanted to make another one-shot. Review plz!**


End file.
